Arena
The Arena is where players engage in PVP (player vs player) battles with one another. Each battle costs one Arena Energy, but gives Reputation Points. Each arena battle consists of twos players facing out with a a team of four monsters; the winner being the one that defeats all of their opponent's monsters. Each battle rewards the player with crystals and reputation points. Additional rewards are earned for every five consecutive victories (up to 30 victories) with rewards increasing per league. Additionally, the Reputation Points you earn per victory will increase per milestone reached. When the season ends or you are defeated in battle, the victory counter resets. Players also receive rewards based on weekly rankings, which are determined by their ranking within their league. The higher you are in your league, the better your reward will be. Each season lasts one week, starting and ending on Sunday evening. If you end the season at the top of your league, you will be promoted to the next league. If you end the season at the bottom, you will be demoted to the previous league. The higher the league, the greater the rewards. Battle Mechanics Matches in the Arena follow basic gameplay mechanics similar to battles in the Scenario and Dungeons, with each battle costing players one Arena Energy. Players compete using teams of four, with the winner being the one who defeats all of the opposing player's monsters. Arena battles are not live -- the defending player's monsters are controlled by the game's AI. Your defense can be set from the Arena home screen by tapping on the "set" button. Tap once to enter the selection interface, and tap again to select what creatures you want to use. You earn crystals and Reputation Points even when loosing, but never when forfeiting a match. Fighting in the Arena To fight in the arena, first press the "Start" button on the Arena Home Screen. Players will automatically be matched up against a list of 5 players based on ranking. Some of the players will be similarly ranked, while others will be over-ranked and under-ranked. The player may choose the competitors they wish to face, but can only see their opponent's level, weekly ranking, and set defense -- tapping on creature portraits will give more information about the creature's abilities (as seen in the creature menagerie). Five opponents may be skipped every 29 minutes. A player may choose to spend seals to reset their skip options by spending seals. Arena Win Streak Every 5 wins in a row, a player reaches a Milestone, up to 6 milestone levels: * 5 Wins in a row: Milestone 1 * 10 Wins in a row: Milestone 2 * 15 Wins in a row: Milestone 3 * 20 Wins in a row: Milestone 4 * 25 Wins in a row: Milestone 5 * 30+ Wins in a row: Milestone 6 ** Any loss will make you go back to the Milestone 1 ** At the end of the season, the streak will reset Reputation Points Players are awarded Reputation Points for every Arena Battle. Wins reward 2500 Crystals and 4 Reputation Points (plus a streak bonus), while losses reward 1000 Crystals and 1 Reputation Point. Streak Bonus Wins in a row will reward bonus points up to every 5 wins. After 5 wins (when a Milestone Reward is reached), the streak bonus resets. Streak bonuses reset to 1 after any loss. * 1 win: + 1 Points (6 points total) * 2 win: + 2 Points (7 points total) * 3 win: + 3 Points (8 points total) * 4 win: + 4 Points (9 points total) * 5 win: + 5 Points (10 points total) * 6 win: + 1 Points * And so on... Arena Shop Reputation Points can be used to purchase rewards from the Arena Shop. Many of these prizes are limited, and can only be claimed once per day (or more) League Ranking Ranking Points Ranking Points determine weekly rankings in the Arena, and are gained from winning matches. The amount gained from each battle is determined by the ranking of the opponent, with higher ranked opponents awarding more points, and lower ranked players awarding less. Losing against a player's defense will result Arena Points being deducted, depending on the rank of the defending player. Point deductions happen inversely to wins, meaning that losing against lower ranked players will result in larger point deductions while losing against higher ranked players will result in lower deductions. Arena Points are reset to 1,000 every week, at the end of Sunday. Leagues Depending on the Arena Points and overall rank, players are put into various Leagues. There are currently 14 Leagues, as shown in the following table: Weekly Rewards At the end of every week (Sunday evening), players will be rewarded with various prizes based on their League and Ranking. The following table shows the benefits and rewards of each Grade: